


Rough Around The Edge-y

by Sweet_Toxic, TinyMercy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Toxic/pseuds/Sweet_Toxic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMercy/pseuds/TinyMercy
Summary: Being volunteered to help at a,Questionable looking, Shelter for bitties by your friend couldn't end badly...Probably.(Because of her new employment, And her love for it, Sweet_Toxic and myself will be working together to keep this story alive!)





	1. Chapter 1

Being pulled out of your apartment by Jasper was normal,Wasn't an everyday occurrence, So you were fine when it happened. Being volunteered to help at a bitty shelter by him? Yup, Totally fine, Happy to help. The only real problem was the fact that you were being dragged down the street at seven in the damn morning.

Seriously, The only thing saving him from getting a smack to the back of his head, Was the fact that the shelter was in walking distance of the apartment building. That had been a surprise, You had never noticed it before “Have you been listening at all?” A hand landing on your shoulder caused you to stop walking “I'll take that as a no since you nearly walked right by it..” You grinned hearing the irritation in his voice _'Yes, Be annoyed you early bird bitch..'_ Taking the time to look at the front of the building, You couldn't see anything that would lead someone to believe it was a shelter, Besides a few small signs saying they took unwanted,strays,and abused bitties _'Yeah..This looks kinda shady'_

“Hey! I know that look” Jasper had opened the door, A little bell chimed, He held it open waiting for you “This place was kinda rushed to get set up alright, This was the best they could do” Well that explained why you hadn't noticed it before.“But it is legal though...Right?” Stepping inside you could already see a few bitties hanging around, Some even hanging off of people “Of course it is!” He pushed passed you “And since when do you care if something is legal Or not?” Now standing behind a cheaply made counter he started shuffling through some papers pile on top of it.

With a shrug you moved to sit in a chair against the wall “Point taken!” You chuckled lightly, He had a good point, Sometimes the line between legal and illegal was a little fuzzy to you “When its something that involves you then I care” Glancing over you could see his face had changed to a lovely shade of red.

Jasper, Finally found what he was looking for, Held a piece of paper toward you “Just go! All you have to do is follow the instructions, Just go through that door and the last door on the left alright?” Standing up,taking the paper as you did “You got it buddy” Jasper snapped his fingers while you opened the door “There is a cart in the hallway with everything you'll need” Giving a nod you pulled the door just behind you.

_'Smells like a hospital back here..'_ You rubbed your nose at the smell, Seeing the cart now you raised an eyebrow _'Oh joy...I'm a food cart'_ Pushing the cart to the end of the hallway you stood there for a second, Between two door _'Well...Shit'_ How the hell did you forget which door that quickly? You literally just walked down the hall! The last time this happened did not end well for you.. _'I still can't look my cousin in the eye..Or his brother's wife..'_ You shivered at the memory.

You glanced down at the paper, Hoping the answer was on it “Of course not” Screw it, It was to earlier for this _'Only one way to solve this..'_ Closing your eyes you spun around a few time before stopping and opening them “Right it is then” After opening the door your nose was assaulted yet again but this time it smelled like...infection? Decay? Point being it wasn't a pleasant scent.

“What the hell is this room for?..” You muttered while walking further into the room, Making sure to pull the cart inside with you.

Taking a good look around the room you saw some cages stacked against the back wall, Most were empty, The rest had some black curtain covering the front, And you swore something moved behind the one in the middle. At this point you were positive this was the wrong room but now you were just to curious to leave.

Leaving the cart at the door, You walked to the cages, Lifting your hand up toward the middle _'Not just yet..'_ moving your hand over to the left you pulled the curtain off _'The smell makes sense now..'_ You thought a little upset at yourself for wanting to know, In the cage were two little piles of dust,Scanning over the other curtain covered cages you could only assume they held dust piles too. Your eyes traveled to the middle one “Hello?..anyone uh..alive in there?” The curtain moved again.

Feeling some hope at the sight you tugged the curtain off,inside you could see a tiny figure hiding underneath a ratty cloth “You don't have to hide little guy..” Moving closer,your face now being an inch or so away from the bars “I'm just uh..checking on you?..” The bitty went still for a few seconds “Hey if you want I can go awa-” before you could finish talking however the bitty had charged forward...and latched their sharp teeth into the tip of your nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Glaring at the bitty through watery eyes “You little shit!” You shook the cage a little, Which had been a mistake, Wincing as the action only caused more pain “Let go! Right now!” You felt his teeth,his hands, and sternum vibrating against your nose, You couldn't believe this! _'Little shit is laughing at this!?'_.

“Laugh it up while you can..” You gripped the bars tightly “Cause when this is over..” He had to let go sometime right? And when he did you were gonna flick his non-existing ass off Or if Jasper would get in here, Your poor nose could be free! You knew he had to have heard your screaming. You tried turning your head just a little to try and get a view on the door, Turns out the bitty didn't like that very much and dug his teeth in deeper causing you to snap your eyes back to him. “Ya gonna do what?..” You hadn't expected such a voice to come out of something so tiny, It was deep and kinda scratchy, And surprisingly he spoke pretty clear for someone who had something in their mouth.

“Dust me?..Tha hell ya think this room is for?” A dark chuckle rumbled from him as he made eye contact “They throw all the ones he don't like in here” He had started petting your nose like one would a dog “Just between us sweetheart...I think the sick fuck gets off on watching us crumble” Pulling his teeth out of your flesh he took a few steps back.

Releasing the bars, Trying to ignore the pulsing pain in your nose, Your eyes went to the little piles of dust _'He couldn't be telling the truth right? No one could be that twisted...'_ Thinking back to the front room, You hadn't seen one bitty that looked like him, Not even one that looked a little like him _'That can't be right..'_ But all you could remember seeing were Sansy, Baby blues, And all the other types consider 'Nicer' then his...

You took a good look at the bitty in-front of you, His bones were dull _'Kinda like chalk...'_ It made the blood around his mouth and on his hands stand out so much more, His clothes were torn and faded, Even had some dust on them “Jasper told me this was a place to help the bitties in this area..” That was the whole point of a shelter right? A safe place for them to get help,to be adopted and cared for.

You took a good look at the bitty in-front of you, His bones were dull _'Kinda like chalk really...'_ It made the blood around his mouth and on his hands stand out so much more, His clothes were torn and faded, Even had some dust on them _'If he's telling the truth..'_ Which honestly...You were believing him at this point.

'Jasper would've never started helping here if he knew about this...I gotta tell him!' Hell you had to tell everyone!.

_'But first..'_ Glancing at the door of the cage, A lock was hanging off it, You made a sound of annoyance _''Gotta be something around here'_ You refused to leave him here, No one deserved this _'Not even a little biter like him'_ So you started searching through cabinets and draws for anything that could help break off the lock.

You let out a groan while slamming another draw shut “I call bullshit!” hearing laughter from the cage “I'm trying to save your non-existing ass and you're laughing!?” You couldn't believe this guy! “Ain't like I asked ya..” He had stepped closer to the bars and pointed toward another draw “But ya could look in that one..Might be something fun in it” Raising an eyebrow at his choice of words you reached over and opened it, Inside was a hammer covered in a white powder _'Dust..Its covered in dust..'_ Reaching in you slowly pulled it out with a look of disgust “What? Ya neva played wack a bitty?” You looked from the hammer to him _'Wack a bitty?...Does he mean like..I think I'm going to be sick..'_ And you refused to continue that thought.

“Just shut up!..And move back a little” You mumbled the last part while turning toward the cage. Before you could even hit the lock once, Someone was opening the door, You froze holding the hammer up and staring down in panic at the bitty, Though he didn't seem to worried _'But would he be worried about anything at this point?_...How were you gonna explain this anyway?


End file.
